


Power Outages and Backstories

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [5]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You, Leslie, and Kate are crowded in Kate's room during a power outage. Leslie decides it's time for you to tell you backstory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has been brought to my attention the timeline for this story is horrible, so, I wrote this to kind of attempt to give us (yes, I mean myself too because I didn't really write this with a timeline in mind) an idea as to when this is happening. It's about eight years after Ghostbusters came out. If you don't like the timeline being so far ahead, don't worry because it probably won't be mentioned much, if at all, in the series.

“Kate!” You called into the darkness. There was silence. “Kate!” You said a little louder. You heard someone snicker from Kate’s bedroom. “You guys, this isn’t funny! I can’t see a thing and you have my phone and all the flashlights!” You complained loudly as you tried to trudge blindly to Kate’s room.  
“Watch out for traps!” Leslie shouted. Her laugher mixed well with the thunder.  
“Leslie, this isn’t funny!” You call. The darkness feels like it’s consuming you.  
“Hey, remember when you were little and you’d be terrified of some creepy figure coming out from the darkness and getting you?”  
“I do now.” You grumbled. Pain shot through your knee as it made contact with what you can assume is the coffee table. “Did you move the furniture?” You shout.  
“That’s the fun of it, babe!” Kate laughs.  
“You’re both in your early forties and late fifties, you shouldn’t be acting like this!” You called to them. You decide crawling could be better. You get on your knees and start to head toward the bedroom. Your head makes contact with something hard and wooden. A chair that should have been in the kitchen. “How many traps did you set?” You called.  
“It ain’t no fun if we tell!” You roll your eyes and continue crawling to Kate’s room. Strangely, there are no more obstacles created by the duo. You push open Kate’s door only to have a container of fake bugs fall on your head. You jump up and shake your head, sending the plastic creatures flying. “That was funny.” Leslie says as she shines a light in your eyes.  
“Yeah, sure. Give me a light and my phone.” You grumble as you join them on Kate’s bed.  
“Come give mama a hug.” Leslie cooed.  
“You ain’t my mama. My mama don’t want nothin’ to do with me.” You said, imitating Leslie’s accent with a bit of southern twang.  
“Where’d that accent come from?” Kate smiled.  
“Story time!” Leslie grinned. “Let’s start with your world tour and go on to when you met me.”  
“I met you first though, and it wasn’t a world tour.” You said.  
“Just tell the damn story.”  
“Backstory on my mystery girl.” Kate purred. A wide grin spread across her face. You never discussed your past with Kate before. You rarely mentioned your parents. “I bet your parents loved you and were kind and accepting just like you. You probably look like your mom and she did your hair and made you dresses and knitted you stuff and you have siblings who you love dearly and they all went to your sports games and musicals and awards ceremonies and they were there for everything.” Kate rambled excitedly. Leslie was silent as she looked at you.  
“K-Kate, my life was nothing like that.” You say with a sigh. Her face falls a bit.  
“O-oh.”  
“Honestly, if it weren’t for Leslie, I probably would have committed suicide a long time ago.” You hate admitting it, but you know it’s true.  
“Babe.” Kate whispers.  
“A long time ago is like thirty years. You’re only in your twenties.” Leslie rolled her eyes. “Tell the story!”  
“Alright, alright.” You smile slightly as you try to recall things the right time frame. “I was born on a military base, my dad was in the Marines, his brother was in Air Force, and their dad was in the Navy.”  
“Wow.” Kate mumbled, impressed with the line of service members.  
“My dad wanted a boy, and I wasn’t a boy. I was also the only child my parents ever had. It’s not that they didn’t want a child, they just wanted a son.”  
“They tried to give her to me when she was born.” Leslie mumbled. “All because she was a girl.” Kate’s face was hard to read in the dim light of the flashlight. A blast of thunder startled all of you.  
“Y-yeah, I kind of grew up in a world where I wasn’t wanted or needed. The world tour Leslie is talking about is all the times I had to move because of my dad’s job in the military, we mostly lived in the south, but we did spend a lot of time up near here. I moved at least once a year, if not more, from the time I was born until I left and came here to New York. Leslie and her family were old family friends of my parents.”  
“Whenever I saw her, I was Auntie Leslie.” Leslie beamed like a proud mother. “I’d take her places and buy her things and we’d do fun stuff.” Leslie grinned. Kate smiled at the thought of Leslie around a small child, her smile turned into a grin when she imagined that small child was you. “Each time, her parents told me to keep her, that they didn’t want her.”  
“Once they decided they couldn’t get rid of me, my dad tried grooming me for the military. He wanted me to be the third generation to serve the country.” You sigh. “He taught me how to fight, which, with my anxiety, is useless. He taught me how to shoot a gun, but that’s useless too because I don’t mess with conceal carry and the only gun I have is an old rifle.”  
“You still have that thing?”  
“It’s a family heirloom.” You mumble. “When I was about fourteen, I made my first friend, and my very first crush, not that I knew it was a crush at the time.”  
“Oh, I remember this bitch.” Leslie mumbled, hate filling her voice. Kate held back laughter.  
“Yeah, she wasn’t the best person in the world.”  
“She slit your wrist because you wouldn’t let her take your CD or something.”  
“Yeah.” You say slowly.  
“And she beat you up all the time and she made you feel like nothing and constantly destroyed what little confidence I could build you up to. She also tried to kill you!”  
“Kill you?” Kate asked, horror coming across her face at the idea of her girlfriend dead.  
“She tried to suffocate me in my sleep on multiple occasions. She once tried to drown me, luckily, Leslie was there to stop her.”  
“You kept making excuses for the bitch. ‘She didn’t mean it, Auntie!’ and ‘We was just playin’, Auntie!’ were your favorites.” Leslie imitated you.  
“I was a kid, and I eventually got out of that friendship!” You say to her. “A few years later, when I was sixteen, I came out to my parents as lesbian.”  
“I remember that phone call.” Leslie mumbled. “Auntie Leslie, can I come live with you? Mom and Dad kicked me out because….. because….. because I’m a lesbian.’.” Leslie imitated you again. “She was so sad and depressed, I was afraid I was going to come home and find her hanging or drowned or something like that. She stayed with her folks for a few years, but they got to the point where they called me and told me to take her or they’d throw her out in the streets.”  
“I lost everything. I lost my parents, I lost what few friends I did make, and I lost my home. I actually considered and thought out my suicide.”  
“No.” Kate whispered.  
“I moved in with Leslie and she became my aunt, my sister, and my mom all in one. The hugs I never got from my mom, I got from Leslie. The advice I never got from a sister, I got from Leslie. Leslie even got me to get a diagnosis on my anxiety.”  
“That was about the time our movie came out.” Leslie added.  
“Leslie brought the DVD home as an early Christmas present, and I fell in love with it. I was at the bottom, like Erin. I didn’t have anyone or anything and I was miserable. The movie taught me that if I was patient, and if I was myself, I would find my own band of misfits and they’d be my family and they’d love me. It was a huge comfort to see that movie, I watched it all day every day and it made my life seem more meaningful.” You say meekly, feeling embarrassed at how stupid you sounded. “I bought a ton of merchandise, and to win over my affection, my parents would give Leslie some merch to give to me to try to get me to come home. I honestly haven’t spoken to them since they kicked me out, I don’t intend to. My life has turned out well. I finished high school, I finished college, and I have a good job.” You shrug. There was a silent pause. “Fast forward eight years and I have a decent apartment and amazing girlfriend I can visit anytime and my Auntie Leslie.” You smile a fake smile to Leslie. She imitates it.  
“I want to point out that I went to many of the band concerts and awful poetry readings and sports games and plays and graduations and everything. You were a busybody and it drove me nuts. You’d come home from school, be home for five minutes, go to a practice, go to a rehearsal, go to a lesson, go to another rehearsal, and then come home at like ten at night, go to bed, get up at four or five in the morning to do homework, get ready for school, go to school, and repeat.”  
“Most parents would think that’s a good thing.” I said.  
“I ain’t most parents. In your whole life, you never snuck out or went to a party or nothin’! You were a stick in the mud!” She looks at you. A loving smile spreads across her face. “But so were your parents, any fun I encouraged they beat out of you with their belts and wooden spoons, so I can’t really blame you.”  
“Actually, once when you weren’t home I smoked a cigarette.” You say. Kate and Leslie look at you, surprised.  
“I’ll take it.” She laughs as she forcefully pats you on the back.  
“I can’t believe it.” Kate mumbles as she attaches herself to you in a tight hug. “Your life was nothing like I imagined. How have you grown up to be so sweet and kind and capable of love?”  
“I’m not a robot.” You say flatly.  
“But it sounds so horrible! I want you to meet my mom and my sister!” Kate says as she entangles her fingers in your hair. Leslie gives you an excited thumbs up.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, let me find my family first, and then I’ll meet yours.” You say, trying to come up with a bullshit excuse to get yourself out of a situation that made you nervous. Leslie rolled her eyes. Kate pulls herself off you and looks deeply into your eyes.  
“I’m your family, and so is Les. We love you, we love you a lot.” She says to you. You sit still for a moment, replaying Kate’s words over and over in your head.  
“Awe, she don’t know what to think.” Leslie smiles. “She hadn’t heard someone say they love her since her parent’s bullshit letters.” Kate looks at you in shock, you avoid her eyes.  
“Leslie, that’s, um, I mean, it’s, um, I don’t, um”  
“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!” Kate repeats as she hugs you tightly. Your heart quickens and you feel safe in Kate’s tiny arms. You wrap your arms around her. In that moment, everything melted away. There was no storm, there was no power outage, there was no horrible past or distant, unknown future, there was nothing but you in Kate’s arms, and Leslie sitting by your side. Your family. All you needed and would ever need was right there.  
“I-I love you, too.” You whisper in her ear.


End file.
